Love Hurts
by Shyleax
Summary: The impossible has finally happened. Then he goes and does the stupidest thing he could possibly do. And because of that stupid thing she's left. Now he knows what hurts the most. Edited.


Summery: The impossible has finally happened. Then he goes and does the stupidest thing he could possibly do. And because of that stupid thing she's left. Now he knows what hurts the most.

Author's Note: The idea of this story came to me when I was listening to_ What Hurts the Most By: Rascal Flats_. I would suggest is to listen to the song while you read the story, then you could kinda feel the impact of the situation going on in the story(at least thsts how I veiw it). I will warn you now that this will be a sad story and if you are very emotional(like me)to just be cautious and have tissues beside you.

_Song is in italics_

_**Love Hurts**_

It's finally happened. She's so happy that it's finally happened. Her and Inuyasha had finally mated. Kagome never felt so happy in her entire life. Even though he hasn't told her that he loves her, him mating with her was enough for her. She had just gotten back to the Fuedal Era. She had gone home to get some more supplies and to tell her family the good news. Her mother was so happy, Souta was happy that his _**'hero' **_was now his brother in-law, and gramps was...ok with it. Her mother then had started mumbling something about cute dog-eared childen. Kagome rememberded blushing at that. Then...then she found out the most wonderful news...her mother was estatic about it...she was pregnant!

Kagome smiled and looked at her stomach. She was pregnant and with Inuyasha's child none the less. She couldn't wait to tell him the wonderful news. Kagome started walking down the path that lead to the hut that Iunyasha had built for them, so they could have some privacy. As she was walking, Kagome was thinking of some baby names. She was thinking that if it was a boy, that it should be Inuyasha Jr., and if it was a girl, it should be Sakura. When Kagome got to the hut she went in and set her things down.

Kagome started to walk to the Goshinbuku were she knew Inuyasha was at. As she was walking Kagome started humming to herself. When she got there she stoped, she coulndn't belive what she saw. She could feel the tears start rolling out of her eyes and down her cheeks. He did it again. He said he would stop going after her, once they were mated, and here he was, with her...with **Kikyou**. She thought that he loved her...and for the love of god...she was pregnant with his child, and here he was with another woman and a dead woman none the less.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore, so she turned and ran. She ran until she got back to the hut, she gathered all her things and then wrote a quick note to **Him**. Then she ran to the well, tears running down her face all the while. She got to the well and jumped in, saying one last goodbye to the Fuedal Era that she loved so much, but knowing that she couldn't stay there because she wouldn't be able to live there with man that she loved so much, when he had betryed her. When Kagome was on the other side of the well, she got up and out of the well. She set her things down, put her hands over the mouth of the well and chanted. Her hands glowing a bright purple as well as the well. She did it...she sealed the well...now he can't come get her and break her heart ever again.

When Kagome was finished sealing the well, she ran to her house. She was glad that her family had went on vaccation, because she didn't feel like explaning what happened to them right now. The only thing that she would regret about sealing the well, would be that her child would never know who her father was. Kagome knew that being a single mom and raising a child on her own would be hard, but she would make it through. The chlid after all is the only thing that she has left of her and Inuyasha's relationship and she would cherish the child greatly and with her life.

Life for Inuyasha is perfect now. He has a mate and Kikyou is now out of his life...for good this time, he told her that he loves Kagome and that he already mated her. He also told her that he no longer loved her, that he acually never loved her that it was just a infatuation, that he was just looking for someone that would except him. Kikyou was pissed, but Inuyasha didn't care he just came to say goodbye. When Inuyasha was done talking to Kikyou he killed her and sent her back to Hell were she belongs.

After his talk with Kikyou, Inuyasha was going to his hut to see his mate. _**Mate**_. Inuyasha smiled at the thought. _**I finally have what I always wanted. A mate, and hopefully soon a family**_ Him and Kagome had mated a week ago and he is so happy that she is finally his and only his. Now Kouga and that filthy human Hobo or Hojo, what ever the hell his name is, well he didn't care because they can't have Kagome now that she was his mate.

When Inuyasha got to his hut he knew somthing was wrong, immeditly when he walk through the door. He could smell his mates tears and that made him pissed. No one and I mean no one messed with his mate. Inuyasha didn't smell any blood, so that was a good, but that didn't explain why he smelt her tears. Inuyasha went through the whole hut looking for Kagome and when he couldn't find her that made him mad and scared at the same time.

Inuyasha went the master bedroom to think of were Kagome might be, when he found a note on the bed. He rushed to were the note layed, thinking it was a note from a kidnapper or something. He looked at it. It was from Kagome. It read:

_**Inuyasha,**_

_**I just wanted to let you know that I Love You and that I have always loved you, but I can't be with you if you are going to keep running to Kikyou, my heart just can't take anymore pain. I know your probaly wondering what I'm talking about, so I'll tell you-I saw you with her...with Kikyou, and then I saw you hug her. I just couldn't take it anymore, so came back to the hut,packed and left. I thought today was going to be a special day, I had some wonderful news to tell you, and I'm still going to tell you, because I think you diserve to know. Well here it goes...Im Pregnant. There so now you know and now you know what chose to leave behind. Maybe someday you will meet your child. By the time you get this letter I will be gone and the well will be sealed, so don't even try to come get me(even though I know you will). Well anyway Im going to go now, but know that I Love you and I will never love another like I love you.**_

_**With all the love in the world,**_

**_Kagome _**

After reading the note ten more times to make sure that he read it right, Inuyasha let out the most sad and heartbreakingscream you will ever hear in your lifetime. Inuyasha crumpled to the floor as sobs rocked his body. Inuyasha knew that he should have waited 'til Kagome got back, so he could take her with him, so she knew that he wasn't going anywhere with Kikyou. More sobs rocked his body as he let out his pain and his agony through his screams and his tears. Inuyasha cryed himself to sleep that night, having tourtorous nightmares of his Kagome walking away from him.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house That don't bother me _

Inuyasha woke up the next morning to the sound of rain pounding on the roof. He looked in his hand and seen the note that Kagome had left for him. He slowy walked to hut entrance and looked outside. It looks like the weather matched his mood-sad and gloomy. It was like all the angels were crying for him, the rain really being tears of the angels in heaven._**Angel. Kagome was my angel**_Inuyasha thought.

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out I'm not afraid to cry every once in awhile_

Just the thought of Kagome brought tears to Inuyasha's eyes. He had to admit that Kagome had softened him up. Before Kagome he used to think that crying was a sign of weakness, but now he knows that crying is a sign of strength. He thought he never had a weakness, but he did and it was Kagome. Kagome was his weakness, but at the same time she was his strength. Without Kagome with him or next to him he was weak, but when Kagome is taken away from him she's his weakness and he will do anything to get her back to him.

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok But thats not what gets me_

Inuyasha walked out of the hut and into the rain. He walk to the well and did what Kagome said he was going to do, even though she said not to. He got on the lip of the well and then jumped in. Inuyasha wasn't greeted with usual bright, warm purple light that takes him to the modern era. All that happened was him landing at the bottem of the well in his time._**She really did seal the well off**_ Inuyasha thought sadly as more tears escaped from his eyes. _**Im never going to see her again...or my pup...but stangely thats not what really gets me. **_Inuyasha thought again.

_What hurts the most Was being so close And having so much to say And watching you walk away And never knowing What could have been And not seeing that loving you Is what I was tryin' to do_

Inuyasha knew, he **knew** that when he asked Kagome to be his mate, that he should have told her everything-from loving her to how he really felt about Kikyou and that he was planing to send Kikyou to Hell so they could live a full and happy life together.

_I'ts hard dealing with the pain of losing you everywhere I go But I'm dong it_

Days and months passed. Everywhere that Inuyasha went something reminded him of his lost mate, be it the sun that reminded him of Kagomes smile or Shippo remindeig him of Kagomes love for the kit. Each day that passed Inuyasha got more and more depressed. And each day that did pass he dealt with not seeing Kagome because he knew that him being a half-deamon that he would live for centuries, and that he would one day see his mate again along with his pup.

_I'ts hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone Still harder_

Over the months that passed Miroku and Sango got married and now have a baby on the way. Inuyasha is happy for them and does force a smile on his face when he is around them. Seeing them together all happy and having a family makes him sad knowing that he no longer has one. He did take in Shippo though, cause he knew that Kagome was like his mother, so that made him his father plus thats what Kagome would have wanted.

_Getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret But I know if I could do it over_

It's still hard for Inuyasha to get up every moring and to get dressed, knowing that really has nothing to live for, except Shippo. Inuyasha lives with the regret of not telling Kagome everything from the beginning and he knew...he knew that if he could do it over...

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart That I left unspoken_

...He would tell her everything from the start and then ask to be his mate. He would then wait 'til she got back from her trip to her time and take her with him to see Kikyou, that way she would know that he loves her and only her.

_What hurts the most Is being so close And having so much to say And watching you walk away And never knowing What could have been And not seeing that loving you Is what I was trying to do_

Kagome walking away from him was the hardest thing Inuyasha had to ever deal with. Never knowing that there could have been something more something better then he ever had is his life.

_What hurts the most Is being so close And having so much to say And watching you walk away And never knowing What could have been And not seeing that loving you Is what I was trying to do_

All Inuyasha has ever done was love Kagome and if he wasn't so stubborn and if his pride wasn't so big he would have told Kagome that he loved her a long time ago. But he was stupid and let his pride get the better of him and to top it off he had to go tell Kikyou without Kagome. The worst part of it is that he was going to propose that night and tell Kagome that he loved her. He even had a ring that Ms. Higurashi had givin' him to give to Kagome. She had said that it was her engagement ring that Mr. Higurashi had giving her and she wanted him to have it to give to Kagome. Now all Inuyasha has to do is wait another 500 years to see Kagome again...that is if his depression and guilt doesn't eat away a him.

_Not seeing that loving you That's what I was trying to do_

* * *

The End!

See what did i tell you, it was sad. I cried when I wrote this. I am very proud of this story, I think it is the best of all the stories that I have attemted to write(key word being attempted). So PLEASE, PLEASE reveiw...And no flames please I have a very low self-esteam. If you do reveiw tell me if you liked it and if i should make a second part to it, because it is a one-shot. so i'll have a vote. Oh...And if you don't reveiw I will send Xemnas(OH YEAH) after you...and my editor Cy after you...and if you flame or don't reveiw, I'll send Axel after you...and trust me you don't want that...at all...so I leave you with that...

Cy: Yeah, but you'd like to have Axel after you.

Yeah, but that's not the point.

Cy: Sure?

(Sighs) LOOK!!! ZEXION!!!

Cy: WHERE??? (looks around frantically)

Over there, dumbass! (Points in random direction) If you hurry, you'll get to see him, before he runs away again!

Cy: (Runs off in direction IHA pointed)

HURRY, CY!!! XEMNAS IS AFTER HIM!!!

...hehe... I wonder if she'll leave him... er, "Castrated"... hehe...

Roxas: Hey, Inu, where'd Cy go?

Chasing Zexion... I think...

Zexion: Uh, no. I havn't seen her since she left for school this morning.

Oh, then she's just going after air. I told her you went that way, so she left. (points in direction she pointed before)

Roxas, Zexion: (looks at each other) YOU'RE SO DUMB!!! (runs after Cy)

Demyx: You know she'll get lost in this fandom, right?

Shit... I CAN'T LOOSE MY EDITOR!!! I love her too much...

Demyx: O.o

She's like my sister...

Demyx: oh.

Cy: (comes back, held up by Roxas and Zexion) YOU BITCH!!! (Walks over to IHA, hand drawn back) (Points in random direction) LOOK!!!

What?

Cy: JACK SPARROW!!!

> not falling for that.

Cy: fartknockers!!!

XD beat you Cy!!!

JaNe

Inu-HanyouAlchemist


End file.
